Los Héroes siempre Ganan 2
by krasni
Summary: Harry vio a Daphne Nott mientras estaba de compras con su esposa, y quedo encantado con la hermosa mujer. Entonces comenzó a desarrollar un nuevo maquiavélico plan para quedarse con la Slytherin. Secuela de Los Héroes siempre Ganan.


Esta es un Dark Harry o Harry oscuro.

Es la secuela de Los Héroes siempre Ganan.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Los Héroes siempre Ganan 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daphne Greengrass era una mujer desesperada.

No entendía como realmente todo había pasado.

Pero había pasado.

Su vida había sido bastante simple.

Una vida normal para cualquier pura sangre.

Fue la niña consentida de sus padres, contrario a su hermana menor Astoria.

Obtuvo todo lo que quiso con una simple miradita cariñosa o un pestañeo inocente durante toda su infancia.

Llego a Hogwarts y se junto con un grupo de pura sangres de Slytherin, y establecieron una amistad.

Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode,Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Theoroden Nott, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle. La mayoría eran hijos De Mortifagos, pero a Daphne no le importo. Su familia nunca fue cercana a los Muggles pero tampoco los odiaban.

Recordó perfectamente la cara de cada uno de los chicos y chicas que ahora apenas veía o se escribía. Todos ellos, para bien o para mal, habían fracasado en sus vidas.

Pansy nunca supero ser dejada por Draco y se mudo del país, Daphne supo que se caso con un pura sangre en Bulgaria unos meses después de que Draco la dejara. No parecía extrañarlo mucho después de todo. Pero Pansy siempre fue una chica arrogante, y estaba segura que rio mucho cuando supo de las noticias de lo que paso con Draco.

A Millicent tampoco le fue muy bien que digamos, después de todo se caso con Gregory Goyle unos años luego de Hogwarts. Un compromiso arreglado, no creo que este muy feliz que digamos. Las ultimas noticias que tuvo de ella era que estaba embarazada y vivía a las afueras de Inglaterra.

Crabbe por otro lado había muerto en la batalla final en Hogwarts, Daphne no estaba muy segura de cómo. Solo escucho rumores que se enfrento al trió de oro y termino muerto. Aunque Daphne estaba segura que ninguno de los Gryffindors lo mataron.

Blaise por otro lado, se sabe que a huido de Inglaterra luego de un escándalo. Al parecer el chico tan encantador que conoció en Hogwarts, tuvo un problema con una pura sangre. Daphne no sabía si había un embarazo de por medio, pero estaba segura que Anastasia Zabini había negado cualquier conexión con Blasie luego de eso.

Bueno lo que paso con Draco Malfoy era algo conocido, el hecho que huyera con Hermione Granger, era de por sí bastante malo. Supuestamente había dejado la magia cuando huyo, eso solo gano perder a cada amigo o aliado que tenia. Incluso sus propios padres negaron su existencia. Y así el fue, el inútil no se contuvo de matar a aquella Muggle, y se quedo sin alma por eso. Su supuesta esposa Hermione Granger no solo lo dejo para morir, sino que volvió con Harry Potter, quien fue el que lo condeno.

Daphne sabía que Granger le suplico a Potter, por ayuda y que el chico investigo el caso y encontró la evidencia en contra de Draco. Se sorprendió mucho cuando unos meses después de que el dementor le diera el beso a Draco, la chica se caso sin contratiempos.

Y Finalmente Theoroden Nott, su esposo.

Theo fue un buen amigo, para un chico que tuvo padres Mortifagos no era el tipo agresivo sino mas bien el calmado y frio. Empezaron su noviazgo en quinto año, mientras que Draco estaba ocupado con la brigada para arruinar a Potter de Dolores Umbridge.

Los años pasaron y la guerra termino, ella se caso apenas salió de Hogwarts, sus padres orgullosos por su elección, ya que era un pura sangre de familia antigua. Y fue relativamente feliz hasta ahora.

Pero esa felicidad a cambiado.

La chica no podía creer como era posible pero todo se estaba viniendo abajo.

¿Como podía ser posible que Theo, matara a alguien?

Theo el chico que a pesar de compartir sus ideales no se unió a los Mortifagos.

¿Como llegaron hasta esto?

Pero ella no podía hacer nada para sacar a su esposo de Azkaban, y con las nuevas leyes podrían condenar a Theoroden por matar a aquella pareja de Muggles.

¿Como pudo haber sucedido esto?

¿Como su vida termino en este infierno?

Estaba desesperada.

Necesitaba ayuda.

Sus antiguos _amigos_ no podían ayudarla aunque quisieran, la mayoría perdieron todo su poder en el mundo de los magos cuando la guerra termino. Además dudaba que su _amistad_ sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para que siquiera traten de ayudarla.

Es verdad que aun tenía el dinero de la familia Nott, pero aun teniendo dinero, no tenían mucho poder. Además el ministerio le dijo que había pruebas incriminatorias contra su esposo.

Sus padres no le ayudaban, ya que temían que eso los termine perjudicando y si Theoroden muere la chica heredaría al menos el dinero, mas tarde podían conseguirle otro esposo.

Su hermana estaba en América, se caso con un Muggle y deshonro a su familia de ese modo. Además aunque Astoria pueda ayudarla, Daphne dudaba que lo haga.

Sin embargo, tenía algo de esperanzas.

Una esperanza llamada Harry Potter.

Después de todo, si Potter pudo encontrar pruebas contra Malfoy, de seguro podría también encontrar las pruebas que muestren la inocencia de Theoroden.

Pero la pregunta seria, porque demonios la ayudaría.

No son cercanos de ninguna manera, es mas Daphne estaba con el grupo el cual le hizo más de mil penalidades en Hogwarts.

Pero era su última esperanza, sin el todo estaría perdido.

¿Como podría convencerlo?

¿Como siquiera podía siquiera pensar en pedirle ayuda?

Había optado por convencerlo por un método no tan convencional, después de todo estaba desesperada.

Se puso un vestido ajustado, donde resaltaba fácilmente toda su figura, no dejando nada a la imaginación.

Se apareció en Valle Gordic donde supuestamente Vivian Hermione y Harry Potter, la chica pidió unas direcciones a unas personas en una esquina, quienes la miraban embobados. Siguió su camino hacia una colina donde se veía una casa inmensa, no al nivel a la mansión Nott o Malfoy, pero sin duda tan grande y al parecer antigua.

La chica se quedo viendo maravillada las paredes viejas, sabía que valle Gordic no tenia casas de esa forma, por lo que simplemente aparentaba ser una casa antigua. Quien quiera que la hizo, sabía lo que hacía.

Se paro frente a la puerta de entrada, se sentía nerviosa y movía sus manos por todo su cuerpo, para quitar cualquier pequeño pedazo de polvo que se pudiera haberle pegado mientras venia hacia la casa.

Suspiro y toco la puerta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter era un hombre feliz, hace dos años se había deshecho de Draco Malfoy luego que el hombre había atentado a robarle lo que era suyo. Habían sido años de prácticas y preparaciones, pero finalmente había recuperado a Hermione, y se había deshecho de Draco de una vez y para siempre.

Se preguntaran como, bueno en realidad habían condenado a Draco Malfoy al beso del Dementor luego de que matara a una Muggle. Claro Malfoy era inocente de eso, pero Harry Potter se encargo de que parezca culpable.

Luego de eso, había vuelto con Hermione Granger. Había fingido estar aun dolido por su antigua traición, y la chica insistía que le amaba, y lo probaría de cualquier modo que él quiera.

Harry desarrollo un plan, para asegurarse que Hermione se quede con él para siempre.

Un matrimonio antiguo.

Era un ritual de matrimonio como se hacía antes, las mujeres en ese entonces eran más propiedades que personas, esa clase de matrimonio, la mujer no solo juraba amor y lealtad, también juraba obediencia, que era lo que Harry quería, ya que de ese modo estaría atada a él con un ritual mágico.

El truco funciono a la perfección, y Hermione se convirtió en una esposa sumisa y obediente. Era divertido ver a la rebelde y justa Hermione de ese modo. Pero bueno, si ella no lo hubiera dejado hace tanto tiempo, entonces no le hubiera pasado eso.

Harry disfruto de la vida luego de eso, se encargo de que Hermione sepa complacerlo, aunque realmente no fue mal esposo. Quizás un poco exigente en las artes matinales pero no malo de ninguna forma.

Festejo los cumpleaños de la chica con ella, de vez en cuando le daba una cena romántica, la dejo trabajo aun cuando podía prohibírselo, y fue muy comprensivo en algunos aspectos de su relación.

Su problema era que no solo la quería, también la desosaba y la deseaba mucho. Se aseguro de que ella se acostumbre a sus manos juguetonas, no solo en su casa, sino también cuando salían a algún lugar.

Era divertido como la chica se apenaba mientras ellos estaban fuera de la casa y el la tocaba disimuladamente. El rostro sonrojado de Hermione era uno de los placeres que Harry mas disfrutaba.

Fue hace unos meses que habían ido a comprar un libro de transformaciones para la chica, nunca olvidaría el rostro apenado de ella mientras que le pedía el libro al encargado de la tienda, y el seguía con su disimulado manoseo en la parte trasera de la chica.

Harry sonrió al recordarlo, lo que si no se esperaba era lo vio al salir del lugar, ya que cuando caminaban por la calle, el chico pudo notar dos figuras enfrente a él.

De cabello negro, y ojos marrones. Theoroden Nott, uno de los compañeros de la casa Slytherin que había tenido Hermione y Harry. Era un seguidor de Voldemort que no había intervenido en la guerra.

Sin embargo lo que al heredero de los Potter disfruto era a quien lo acompañaba, de cabellera rubia y ojos celestes, otra Slytherin conocida como Daphne Greengrass, ahora Daphne Nott.

Harry no pudo hace otra cosa que admirar a la hermosa mujer, de pechos grandes y redondos, un trasero también muy bien formado y una carita angelical. Harry se puso a caminar tras de ellos, Hermione no noto como seguían a la otra pareja mientras observaba todas las tiendas que pasaban.

Harry se dedico únicamente a observar a la rubia que caminaba a unos metros delante de él. El chico le conto algo a la rubia que le hizo reír.

Harry se relamió los labios ante la hermosa risa.

¿Como era posible que alguien como Nott, tenga a esa mujer?

¿No se la merecía?

¿Una mujer como Daphne merecía algo mejor?

Como yo.

Eran los pensamientos del niño que vivió.

Después de todo, él fue quien mato a Voldemort.

Todo este mundo le debía la vida.

Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Pero había un problema.

Ya estaba casado, y se prometió a si mismo que sería el esposo de Hermione, entonces como podía tener a Daphne también.

Se quedo quito dejando de ver a Daphne para pensar un poco.

Entonces recordó que tenía dos familias. La Potter y la Black, así que podía tener otra esposa, si así lo quisiera.

Sonrió abiertamente ante eso, pero noto que Nott y Daphne se habían marchado. Giro para ver a Hermione que lo miraba confundida.

— Vamos a casa, querida— indico él.

Ella asintió.

Se aparecieron en su casa y fueron directamente al cuadro. Le hizo el amor a Hermione durante toda la noche, no le dijo que pensaba en Daphne mientras se lo hacía, sería algo cruel. A la mañana siguiente, el chico comenzaría a trazar planes para quedarse con Daphne Greengrass.

Tardo un tiempo pero finalmente pudo desarrollar un plan de ataque. La verdad seria lago mas difícil que con Hermione.

Ya que no podía entrar a la mansión Nott, sin llamar la atención. Lo que significaba, nada de sangre, ni cabellos que pudiera condenar a Nott.

Tampoco podía obtener su varita, lo que significaba que la maldición asesina era imposible.

Finalmente Nott no tenía muchos amigos, o conocidos. Entonces la víctima no tendría relación alguna con el heredero de los Nott.

Sin embargo un plan se desarrollaba en su cabeza, un plan que condene a Nott, y haga además que Daphne dependa de él. De modo de poder convencerla de hacer un casamiento antiguo con él.

Era un plan difícil de llevar a cabo, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia imposible.

Nada era imposible.

Al menos no para él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La chica miro al elfo que la dejo pasar, camino detrás de la criatura mientras la llevaba al comedor. Miro cuando entro al hombre hermoso de ojos verdes que la esperaba.

— Potter— saludo Daphne.

— Greengrass...Oh lo siento es Nott, ahora cierto— indico el chico.

Daphne trago saliva al escucharlo. Estaba siendo demasiado formal, y eso eran malas noticias.

— Tome asiento, por favor— dijo el hombre de ojos verdes.

La chica camino tranquilamente hasta el asiento enfrente de el chico, podía sentir los ojos de Potter recorriendo su cuerpo entero.

— _Bien, si me desea mejor, hace las cosas mas fáciles_— pensaba la chica mientras se sentaba y le lanzaba una sonrisa encantadora.

El chico la miro a los ojos y Daphne sintió como si leyera su alma, como si podía saber cada secreto suyo, y trago saliva ante eso.

Iba a comenzar a hablar cuando la puerta se escucho y una mujer entro por ella. Daphne reconoció fácilmente a Hermione Granger, bueno ahora era Hermione Potter.

Miro a la castaña acercarse a su esposo, y sonreírle con amor. Daphne trato de aparentar tranquilidad, pero tener a Hermione en el medio podía entrómpese sus planes.

— Hola querida, recuerdas a la señora Nott— dijo Harry.

Hermione miro a Daphne y asintió con la cabeza.

— Hola señora Nott— saludo la castaña.

Daphne le sonrió.

— Señora Potter— dijo ella formal.

— La señora Nott, requiere mi atención ahora, amor. Estaré contigo en unos minutos— indico el chico mientras acaricio las nalgas de la chica con un gesto tanto cariñoso como posesivo. A Daphne se sorprendió en ver a la otra chica dejándose tocar frente a ella.

Pero Hermione ya acostumbrada a las juguetonas manos de su esposo asintió y se inclino para besar los labios de su esposo, para luego retirarse sin decir nada.

Daphne la vio retirarse sin decir nada.

— Bueno señora Nott, usted dirá— indico el chico.

Daphne lo miro a los ojos.

— Tengo un problema, señor Potter— indico ella.

El chico asintió.

— Si, eh escuchado lo que paso— indico él.

Daphne asintió nerviosa.

— Entenderá entonces mi posición— informo ella.

Harry asistente.

— Comprendo, pero ¿que tiene que ver conmigo?— pregunto el chico.

La chica suspiro.

— Eres uno de los mejores Aurores del ministerio— indico ella.

El asintió.

— Como tal, puedes investigar el caso— aclaro ella.

— No entiendo porque lo haría, señora Nott. Tenga en cuenta que sus familias y las mías no son cercanas para nada, no entiendo porque me metería en el caso— dijo él.

Daphne suspiro.

— Theoroden es inocente— indico la chica.

Harry alzo una ceja.

— Conozco a su esposo desde primer año señora, sé muy bien donde están sus lealtades. Y no me sorprende que lo hayan capturado— indico él.

Daphne suspiro ya se esperaba algo así.

— Puede que Theoroden no tenga ningún amor por los Muggles, señor Potter. Pero no es tan tonto para matar a un Muggle justamente ahora— indico la chica.

— ¿Ahora? Señora Nott, el ministerio sospecha que su esposa a estado matando Muggles por años, y solo lo encontraron ahora. No me sorprendería que durante el juicio lo acusen de más de un asesinato— indico Harry.

Daphne se puso más desesperada, vio como los ojos de Potter estaban sobre los suyos.

¿Como convencerlo de que la ayude?

— _Sedúcelo_— una voz le dijo en su cabeza, la chica lo tomo como una parte de su conciencia.

— Entiendo que no pueda creerme, pero le aseguro que es inocente. Si investiga el caso puedo asegurarle, que puedo pagarle muy bien— indico ella dándole una sonrisa y inclinándose disimuladamente dejando que Potter de un vistazo por escote.

— Dinero no me falta— aclaro el chico.

— Además como le informe no creo que su esposo sea inocente— indico él.

Ella asintió.

— Porque no viene a cenar a mi casa esta noche, creo que puede ver por si mismo que Theoroden es un hombre de principios que nunca haría algo así, si ve cómo vive— indico ella.

— Perfecto— pensó el.

— Muy bien, pero debo advertirle. No creo que sea inocente— dijo él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La chica suspiro luego de terminar de bañarse, ya todo estaba preparado, ella era una pura sangre Slytherin como tal obtendría lo que quería de una forma u otra.

Daphne se cambio rápidamente, se puso un vestido algo provocativo. De color negro que comenzaba desde s pecho hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

El elfo domestico de la casa apareció frente a ella para informarle que ya había llegado el señor Potter.

— _Harry, llámalo Harry. Establece confianza entre nosotros_— pensó la chica.

Salió del cuarto y bajo las escaleras para llegar al comedor, y ahí estaba el esperándola con un chaqué negro elegante.

— _Vaya_— pensó la chica sorprendida al verlo.

estaba realmente atractivo como para ir a una fiesta de gala.

— _Quizás disfrute de esto_— pensó la chica mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Termino de bajar las escaleras y vio como Harry Potter la admiraba completamente. Se sintió orgullosa y feliz de ganarse la mirada del héroe del mundo de los magos.

— Gracias por venir, Harry— dijo ella.

El chico sonrió al ver que usaba su nombre.

— Gracias por invitarme, Daphne— respondió el chico.

La chica sonrió y tomo su brazo para conducirlo hasta los sillones donde podían tomar un trago, se aseguro de que el hombro del chico rose su seno derecho. Y observo como el joven hombre sonreía al hacerlo.

Discutieron de varios temas, durante la cena. Desde lo que hicieron luego de Hogwarts hasta sus matrimonios, Harry aun seguía seguro de que Theoroden era culpable.

Una música clásica empezó a sonar y la chica lo invito a bailar, bailaron un baile lento donde ella rodeo el cuello del chico y el tomo la cintura de ella. Daphne uso todas sus tácticas de seducción, desde mirarlo a los ojos con su rostro a milímetros del suyo, hasta asegurarse de apoyar ambos senos en el pecho del chico según seguía el baile.

—Harry— dijo ella.

El chico la miro.

— Soy una pura sangre, y una Slytherin— aclaro ella.

— Lo sé— indico él.

Ella sonrió ante la actitud despreocupada de él.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?— pregunto ella.

— No— dijo él.

— ¿Que me gusta obtener lo que quiero y estoy dispuesta a todo para hacerlo? — le susurro ella al oído.

— Esa es la diferencia, cierto— indico él.

— ¿Diferencia? — pregunto ella.

— A ti te gusta obtener todo lo que quieres Daphne, yo en cambio lo obtengo, de una forma u otra— aclaro él con una sonrisa.

La chica sonrió ante eso.

— ¿En serio? — pregunto ella.

Harry le respondió besándola en los labios con pasión. Daphne respondió el beso con la misma intensidad.

Las manos del chico bajaron hasta sus nalgas donde empezaron a acariciarlas. La chica gimió con placer ante las caricias del chico mientras se besaban.

Se miraron y siguieron besándose, Harry se sentó en un sillón, Daphne rápidamente se sentó sobre él, aun besándolo.

— ¿No pretendo sacar a un criminal de Azkaban? — aseguro Harry entre besos mientras su mano derecha le apretó el seno izquierdo a la chica.

— No hay problema, Teo es inocente— indico ella con un gemido.

— ¿Segura? — pregunto él mientras metía su mano izquierda por abajo del vestido y apretaba los muslos de la chica.

La chica asintió mientras dejaba un suspiro de placer escapar por sus labios.

— Eres tan débil— decía el.

La chica lo miro sorprendida ante sus palabras, pero Potter sonrió.

— Me dan ganas de protegerte, toda la vida— susurro él.

La chica sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

Harry no dijo nada mas, simplemente se dedico únicamente a besarla con pación y Daphne entonces sintió que la alzaba.

— ¿Tu cuarto?— pregunto el chico.

Daphne sonrió y señalo hacia arriba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El hombre despertó y miro con satisfacción a la chica dormida, habían hecho el amor durante largas horas, la verdad Harry Potter se desquito de cada deseo que tenia mientras se revolcaba con la esposa de Theoroden Nott.

El chico estaba seguro que la hermosa mujer había disfrutado de la noche tanto como él o aun mas, se notaba que a pesar de estar casada desde hace años, su marido no era muy bueno en temas maritales.

— _Típico de Mortifagos, solo se conforman en complacerse, pero no en complacer a sus esposas_— pensó el chico.

La rubia de ojos celestes despertó un poco después de él y giro para verlo, ambos desnudos en la cama se sonrieron y besaron.

Daphne se abrazo a su cuerpo y llego con la boca haza el oído del chico.

— Y bien ¿me ayudas?— pregunto ella.

— Bueno tus maneras de convencerme han funcionado muy bien, Daphne— dijo un divertido Potter.

La chica sonrió mientras él se levantaba y cambiaba.

Daphne lo miro un poco confundida, eran más o menos las cinco de la mañana y podían dormir un rato mas.

— Te ayudare, pero solo si es inocente. Daphne— indico el chico.

Ella asintió.

— Si llego a encontrar pruebas en contra de tu esposo, lo condenare— informo el chico.

Daphne volvió a asentir.

— Mientras esté investigando, quiero que te mantengas alejada de tu esposo. No vayas a visitarlo. Sería peligroso que él se entere de algo— dijo el chico.

La chica se mostro confundida.

— Si Nott no fue, alguien lo está incriminando, posiblemente lo tiene vigilado— indico el chico.

Ella asintió y vio como él se retiraba.

Harry llego a su casa y se acostó en la cama en la que Hermione dormía. EL chico la abrazo y se durmió, para levantarse unas horas después.

Fue al ministerio y obtuvo el caso de Nott.

Comenzó a leer el caso, mientras pensaba en su estrategia.

Si todo salía bien, debía mantener a Nott en la duda. Que no sea totalmente involucrado en el caso, pero sí que haya sospechas sobre su participación.

Hermione se le acerco mientras trabajaba y se dedico a ayudarlo.

Harry ya había plantado varias pruebas dentro de la casa de Nott, ayer por la noche, pero aun así debía ser precavido.

No vio a Daphne por los siguientes días hasta que la chica llego a su casa.

— ¿Y bien?— pregunto ella.

— está bastante mal— admitió el chico.

— ¿Que tan mal? — pregunto ella.

— Estuvo en la zona del asesinato ese día, fue uno de los pocos magos que estuvo ahí— informo el chico.

— Entiendo— dijo Daphne.

— No, no lo haces. Eso está muy mal Daphne, no es una prueba del homicidio, pero tu esposo no estaba en nuestro bando en el colegio durante la guerra, el ministerio quiere darle el beso del dementor, ya sea porque realmente creen que lo hizo, o simplemente para dar un ejemplo— indico el chico.

Daphne suspiro.

— ¿No puedes hacer nada? —pregunto ella.

— Por ahora solo puedo seguir investigando— indico el chico.

La chica asintió.

Hermione entro en el cuarto.

— Hola Granger— saludo Daphne.

— Hola Nott— dijo la chica.

Daphne observo que Hermione tenía un bolso con ella.

— ¿Estas seguro que estarás bien, Harry?— dijo la chica algo preocupada.

El chico asintió con una sonrisa.

— Estaré bien, tu ve con tus padres que hace meses que no los ves. Daphne me ayudara en el caso— indico el niño que vivió.

— Puedo posponerlo, para después del juicio— indico Hermione.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

— No, Hermione ve a lo de tus padres y disfruta de su compañía, vuelve en una semana— ordeno Harry.

Hermione suspiro y asintió.

El chico se le acerco y le dio un tierno beso.

Hermione le sonrió y se despidió de él.

Daphne la saludo cuando se retiraba.

— ¿Te ayudare en el caso?— pregunto la rubia.

Harry asintió.

Daphne le sonrió aun recordando lo bien que la paso acostándose con el chico hace unos días.

— Tengo que ir a buscar algo de ropa a mi casa— indico la chica.

Harry asintió viéndola retirarse.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Theoroden suspiro, habían pasado unos días y no tenía noticia alguna sobre su esposa. Esperaba que Daphne pensara en algo para sacarlo de aquí.

Theoroden Nott no sabía como había pasado todo esto, fue una simple coincidencia que haya estado en la zona donde mataron al Muggle. Las pruebas que tenían eran muy circunstanciales, aun así. Gracias a haber apoyado al Dar lord cuando era niño, ahora el ministerio quería su cabeza.

Solo faltaban tres días para su juicio y el chico no tenía noticias de nada, ni de nadie.

LA puerta se abrió y el chico miro como un antiguo compañero entraba en su celda.

— ¿Potter? — dijo confundido.

— Buenas tardes, Nott— saludo Harry.

Theoroden Nott nunca se imagino recibir de visita al héroe del mundo de los Magos.

— ¿Que haces aquí? — pregunto confundido Nott.

— Tu esposa, me ha convencido de que investigue tu caso— informo Harry mirándole a los ojos.

— _Convencido_— pensó el chico, y pudo notar como si la furia lo dominaba, pero rápidamente recordó su frialdad y se calmo.

— _Es hora que empiche el show_— pensó el niño que vivió.

— Daphne me ha asegurado que eres inocente—indico el chico.

— Por supuesto— indico con frialdad Nott, sin dejar de enojarse porque el otro chico decía el nombre de su esposa de manera tan casual.

Harry hizo caso omiso a la frialdad del chico.

— Estuvimos anoche repasando los puntos claves del caso— aclaro Potter.

Nott se mordió los labios al notar que estuvieron juntos en la noche.

— ¿Lo están haciendo juntos?— pregunto Nott incrédulo.

Harry parpadeo confundido pero internamente estaba riendo a carcajadas.

— ¿Disculpa? — pregunto Harry.

Nott negó con la cabeza.

— Nada, discúlpame Azkaban me está afectando, más de lo que creí— se defendió Nott.

Harry asintió.

— Muy bien, escúchame bien. Mi objetivo es por ahora encontrar alguna evidencia que te quite como sospechoso. Con Daphne hemos estado mucho tiempo discutiéndolo— indico el chico.

Pero Nott se enfadaba cada vez más cuando el chico mencionaba a su esposa.

— Daphne no me ha mencionado nada de esto— dijo Nott recobrando la compostura.

Harry cabeceo.

— Si, le eh pedido que no se acerque a Azkaban— aclaro Harry.

— ¿Disculpa? — dijo Nott.

Harry suspiro.

— Aun no estoy seguro de que seas inocente, pero si lo eres alguien te esta inculpando y Daphne podía correr peligro viniendo aquí— indico el niño que vivió.

Theoroden asintió.

— Cierto— admitió el Slytherin.

— No debes preocuparte, yo cuidare de ella— aclaro Harry.

A Theoroden no pareció gustarle ese comentario.

— _Odio que me vea a los ojos_— pensaba el chico mientras Harry le decía unas cosas del caso.

— _Además Daphne está trabajando con el_— pensó mientras Harry le decía algo del Muggle asesinado.

— _¿Porque acepto el caso? ¿Acaso es para estar con Daphne a solas?_ — pensó el Slytherin.

— _Pasan mucho tiempo juntos_— pensó el chico.

Harry ahora estaba hablando del ministerio.

— _¿Su esposa lo permite?_ — se pregunto Nott.

— ¿Y tu esposa ayuda también?— pregunto Nott.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

— Hermione está pasando unos días con sus padres— indico el chico.

A Nott no le gustaba nada esto.

— _Entonces esta solo con Daphne_— pensó el chico furioso.

— _Yo encerrado en Azkaban, y ella a solas con Potter_— pensaba mas furioso.

Nott no noto la sonrisa divertida que cruzo los labios de Harry, ni tampoco como no había dejado de mirarlo a los ojos desde que llego.

— Si, solamente Daphne y yo, estamos investigando el caso— indico Potter.

Nott trato de relajarse pero le era imposible.

— _Esa Perra_— pensó el chico celoso.

— _¿Como se atreve?_ — Se decía Theoroden Nott.

— _Todo marcha a la perfección_— pensó Harry.

— Nott— escucho el chico.

Theoroden miro a Potter.

— ¿Si? — pregunto el chico.

— Te pregunte que hacías tan cerca de la escena del crimen— indico Potter.

Theoroden suspiro y empezó a responder las preguntas.

Potter asintió.

— La estrategia básica es mostrarles a el ministerio que fue una coincidencia, y si es posible negar la poción de la verdad— indico Potter.

— ¿Porque? — pregunto Nott confundido.

— Podrían sacarle provecho, hablar más de tu pasado y si alguna vez estuviste dispuesto a llegar a matar a un Muggle— indico Potter.

Nott cabeceo entendiendo el punto.

Harry siguió con unas preguntas más y luego se retiro, no pudo haber salido mejor. Con sus capacidades de Legimencia había metido en la cabeza de Nott, dudas, furia y celos. Si todo salía como el creía, Daphne renunciaría completamente a su esposo durante el juicio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La chica lo miro un tanto confundida ante la pregunta.

— Violento, no Harry. Theoroden es del tipo callado— indico ella.

— Solo digo lo que vi, Daphne. Estaba furioso que trabajáramos juntos en esto— indico el chico.

— _Furioso, Theo_— pensó la chica.

— Solo me preocupo por ti, pequeña. Si me dices que no, está bien— dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

Daphne se sintió feliz ante la preocupación del chico.

— Gracias Harry, pero Theoroden nunca me ha levantado la mano, y jamás lo hará— indico ella con una sonrisa.

Harry asintió.

— ¿Tenemos todo para el caso?— pregunto ella.

— No tenemos casi nada, pero tampoco el ministerio— indico el chico.

— Mañana será el gran día— dijo la chica.

Se fueron a dormir, pero la chica no podía olvidar el gesto de preocupación de Harry cuando le dijo si Theoroden era violento.

La chica sabia que Harry no creía en la inocencia de su esposo.

También sabía que el chico estaba preocupado por ella.

Suspiro con cansancio.

Todo se estaba complicando.

El juicio era mañana y tenía dos posibles finales.

Pero la chica comenzaba a tener dudas.

Le preocupaba que Theoroden se vuelva tan violento como Harry decía que estaba. Ella no podía estar con un esposo violento. Harry se lo había dicho la noche que estuvo en su casa.

Ella era débil.

— _Me dan ganas de protegerte, toda la vida_— le había dicho Harry esa noche.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

La duda comenzó aparecer en su corazón.

¿Que pasaría si Theoroden sale libre?

¿Tendía que volver con él y no ver nunca más a Harry?

Era lo lógico después de todo era su esposo.

Pero la verdad, prefería que las cosas se queden como están.

Ella con Harry, y Theoroden lejos de ellos.

La chica suspiro y escucho a Harry entrando al cuarto.

Ella le sonrió y el la beso con pasión, ambos cayeron a la cama inmediatamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El juicio había estado peleado.

El ministerio parecía tener muchas cartas a su favor.

Pero el abogado de Nott lo defendía muy bien.

Harry y Daphne estaban sentados enfrente del tribunal.

— _Una_ _vez, Nott llegue a declarar comenzare_— pensó el niño que vivió.

Y unos minutos más tarde, lo hizo.

Mientras Nott declaraba Harry se acerco mas a Daphne. Al mismo tiempo le decía como iba el juicio al oído.

Nott miraba eso con furia y Harry lo observo a los ojos.

— Perra— susurro Nott.

Todo el tribunal lo escucho.

— ¿Disculpe?— dijo el abogado de la fiscalía.

— eres una perra— dijo Nott mas claro.

Y entonces Daphne se fijo que le hablaba a ella.

— _Es una basura me traiciono, maldita_— mando Harry por legimencia a la mente de Nott.

El chico se paro y miro a Daphne con odio.

La chica miraba a su esposo incrédula.

— _Harry tenía razón, se ha vuelto loco, es tan violento_— pensaba la chica al borde de lagrimas.

— ¡PERRA! — le grito Nott.

Daphne comenzó a llorar al escucharlo mientras que abrazo a Harry para calmarse un poco.

Nott ahora se miraba dispuesto a matar.

— _Mátala se lo merece_— mando Harry por legimencia a la mente de Nott.

— Señor Nott, tranquilícese— dijo un Auror acercándose.

Pero Nott lo golpeo y le saco la varita rápidamente, y luego apunto a Daphne.

— ¡MUERE! **AVADA KEAD**— pero Nott no pudo terminar porque Harry alzo su mano y Nott salió volando a una esquina.

Todos estaban en Shock y Daphne lloraba aun abrazando a Harry.

— Creo que no hesitamos mas que esto, verdad— dijo el juez.

Todos asintieron y Nott fue atado a una silla.

— Theoroden Nott, se le declara culpable por matar a el Muggle Mariano Marsh, además de atentar contra la vida de su esposa. Este jurado lo condena al beso del Dementor— termino el juez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasaron ya cuatro años luego del juicio. No le fue difícil a nuestro héroe que Daphne acepte casarse con él en una boda antigua , igual que Hermione con los mismos juramentos mágicos.

El chico entro en la casa y escucho a sus esposas en el comedor.

— Llegue— dijo Harry entrando.

Daphne y Hermione corrieron hacia él y le besaron.

Harry les sonrió con placer y las vio con amor.

Habían tenido tres hijos, Hermione había tenido al mayor de tres años, James Sirius Potter, y el del medio Albus Severus Potter de dos años.

Daphne había dado a luz hace tres meses a su princesa Lily Luna Black.

El chico sonrió.

No podía estar más feliz.

Dos esposas hermosas.

Tres niños preciosos.

Además Daphne había obtenido la fortuna de los Nott con la muerte de su esposo, lo que hacía que tuvieran una vida de lujos.

Pero bueno eso no es tan extraño.

Después de todo.

Los Héroes siempre Ganan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin

Bien esta es la continuación a Los Héroes siempre ganan.

Que les pareció.

Un saludo


End file.
